


Finding Comfort in Comfort Zone

by interstellarbuttercream



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, PB&Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbuttercream/pseuds/interstellarbuttercream
Summary: Their new house in Comfort Zone is a mishmash of random furniture, which stresses the heck out of Austin. Jeff comforts him the best way he knows how. Set in an Animal Crossing: New Leaf AU where Austin and Jeff are mayor and deputy mayor instead of Doofer.





	Finding Comfort in Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dialogue from the Animal Crossing: New Leaf series on PB&Jeff

Austin tensed up as he put his keys in his front door lock, a look of frustration stamped on his face. He grumbled under his breath, “God damn it, I hate this stupid house,” as he fumbled to open the door.

Following behind him was Jeff, who was much more relaxed than his boyfriend was about their work-in-progress home. “Hey dude, relax, it’ll get better soon once we earn enough bells and find some cooler furniture! I mean like, as mayor and deputy mayor, we should be able to get a really great look going on in no time!”

“Ughhhhhhhh!” Austin grunted in frustration. “This house just gives me like, so much _anxiety_ as I walk in the door. I—I—I can’t believe Savannah called it freakin’ _COMFORTABLE_ when she visited! I just— _AHHHHHRGH!_ ” Austin flopped down on their considerably small bed, his face buried in his hands. “I’m in debt for this mess! I—I swear it’s gonna give me an anxiety attack one of these days. _AHHHHH!_ ”

Jeff sat beside him and spoke lightheartedly, “We _are_ in debt for this mess! You’re totally right, dude, but—”

“ _Ughhhh_ I hope the people coming to expand our house don’t, like, judge us for this,” Austin interrupted.

An idea lit up inside Jeff’s head. “Dude, okay, like, we need a welcome mat at our door that just says, _‘What’s This Mess, Dude?’_ ” Austin giggled softly, melting away some of the tension he was building up. Jeff shifted and lied down on his side, his head propped up by a bent arm.

Austin brought his hands down to rest on his chest and sighed, shifting his gaze towards Jeff with a lopsided smile. “Yeah, I—I mean, I guess you’re right. I—oh, do you want me to scoot over? This _common bed_ is so dang small for us, dude,” Austin said, scooting away from Jeff a bit.

“Nah,” Jeff disagreed, reaching his arm over and flipping Austin gently onto his side (with a brief, “Ah!” squeaking out of Austin), their bodies now facing each other. “It’s the perfect size for this,” Jeff said, closing the distance between them as Austin’s cheeks burned a fiery red. 

“O—Oh, oh yeah, yeah, you’re right, I—I do like this. A lot,” Austin admitted sheepishly with his lopsided grin widening, his free arm wrapping around his boyfriend as he wriggled even closer. He could swear he felt Jeff’s heart beating against his own. “This… thi—no, no, _you_ make living in this house bearable. You’re the best, dude,” Austin cooed as he snuggled his face into the crook of Jeff’s neck. 

Jeff’s throat vibrated with a warm, content sound. He buried his own face into Austin’s mess of hair, breathing in the familiar woodsy scent Austin had picked up since moving to Comfort Zone. He pressed his lips softly to Austin’s forehead, gently running his fingers up and down Austin’s back. The feather-light touch left a trailing tingling sensation in Austin’s skin, leading Austin to tighten his embrace.

Sparkling hazel eyes glanced up gently. “I’m—I’m like, so glad you’re here on this—this weird and wacky mayor adventure thing with me, Joof. Dunno what I’d, like, do without you. I—I—still can’t believe like, they just like, made us in charge of town and stuff.”

“We got this, dude. And we’re gonna have a like, a great house in no tim—” Jeff cut himself off and glanced at the time on the wall, and had a look of frustration on his face, like he was trying to remember something. Austin frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

There was a brief pause, then Jeff smiled and relaxed back into Austin. “Uh, never mind it; it’s nothing, dude.”

“Well, uh, since _you_ said that, you’re probably right,” Austin replied, snuggling back into Jeff. His lips curled into a crooked smile that Jeff could feel against his neck.

Austin’s breathing slowed and his body relaxed further. Jeff’s fingers slowed as well, as the arm propping up his head collapsed onto their pillow. Soft snores came from them both as they fell deep asleep in each other’s arms, the anxieties of mayoral duties and homeownership melting away as sweet dreams entered their heads.

They could always visit Dizzy’s house another time, after all.


End file.
